Something To Hold Onto
by AerosmithGurl
Summary: This is a Dragon Ball Z and Tenchi Muyo crossover. It will be Trunks/Ryoko and Tenchi/Ayeka. Ryoko was messing around in Wahsu's lab and gets sucked into a different dimension. What's this???? Kagato? Hes back and hes who's dad?
1. Where the Hell am I?

Something To Hold Onto   
chapter one: So it Starts Here   
  
"Washu? Where are you?" Ryoko sighed. It was hopeless trying to find Washu in a big lab like that. Most of the time Ryoko would stay as far away as possible from her mother's lab, not daring to step foot inside. The only reason she was here now was because Tenchi asked her to get Washu For lunch.   
  
"Washu!!!!!!!!!!! If you want lunch I suggest you answer me!" Ryoko frowned, knowing there would be no answer she turned to leave. Just then she saw something that intrigued her. Something she knew would make Washu angry if she caught her messing with it.   
  
That something was Washu's dimension changer. 'Hmmmm.   
So this must be that new invention Washu keeps bragging about. I wonder what it does...*mental snicker* Only one way to find out.'   
  
Ryoko began pressing buttons, hoping one would turn it on. The screen flashed on. 'Okay! Now we're getting somewhere!' she paused for a second to look at the screen. It appeared to be on but, there was not picture. She again started pressing buttons randomly until, finally, she saw what looked like a fallen city. The buildings were in pieces, cars were flipped upside down with the windows knocked out of them, and the streets were completely empty.   
  
Ryoko heard a door open somewhere. Assuming it was Washu, she franticly searched for the off button. She suddenly felt herself rise and being sucked into the machine. She fought against it with all her will, but it was no use; she was pulled into a world of darkness.   
  
*~*Into the World of Darkness*~*   
  
A young man of the age of 19 was sitting alone on a park bench. He had long lavender hair, blue eyes, and he was, altogether, very attractive. He seemed to lost in thought as the droplets of rain began to hit his back.   
  
He was snapped back into reality when the booming thunder started. He sighed and stood up. Very slowly he started to walk home. As he left the park he noticed something in the shadows. Walking over to it he realized that that something was human.   
  
*~*About thirty min. Later*~*   
  
Trunks was now flying through the rain as the wind chapped his face and whistled through his hair. He carried a stranger in his arms. A stranger with cyan hair and a beautiful face.   
  
He now arrived at his house. He could see the living room light on and his mother asleep on the couch. He produced house key and unlocked the door.   
The TV volume was up all the way. Trunks walked into the living room and turned of the TV   
  
"Trunks *yawn* is that you? *yawn*" Bulma sat up and looked at Trunks, "why are you wet? And who is that?" Bulma asked pointing to the girl in Trunks's arms.  
  
"I don't know-I found her in the park and... It was raining..." Trunks managed to stamper.  
  
The girl shivered as her eyes fluttered open. 'What the HELL?!!!!!Where am I? What happened?'  
  
Bulma noticed a scared look on the girl's face."Are you okay?" Bulma blurted out. She just sat there staring at Bulma."ahhhhh....I guess I'm okay. My name is Ryoko-where the hell am I?" Ryoko said in confusion as she realized she was in the arms of a stranger.Ryoko looked at his face and just for a moment their eyes seemed to meet.  
  
"My name is Bulma, this is my son,Trunks. Are you sure your okay? You don't look so good. Trunks, why don't you take her up stairs to one of the spare bed rooms while I make her some hot food." And with that Bulma went into the kitchen to prepare some food.  
  
Trunks began to feel awkward holding her. "Do you think you can walk?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."  
  
He led her up stairs and down a long hallway. They stopped at a open door.  
"This will be your room -if you need anything my room is over there." He said pointing to a door a little further down the hall,"Your clothes are wet. I'll tell my mom to bring you some."  
  
Ryoko was still not completely awake. 'This has to be a dream! Wake up!' she nodded her head and he told her would be back soon.  
  
She walked into the room flicked switch on. She was amazed at the size of the room. There was a huge canopy bed with a black and silver bed spread and a sheer silver material draped so that you would have to push it back to get into bed. There was a big fire place on the wall opposite the bed. A little in table sat next to the bed with a nice little lamp sitting on top of it.  
  
She opened a door that led into a nice bathroom with a shower and a huge bath tub.  
  
She then approached another door and opened it. A nice lace black night gown hung on a hanger. It was long and silky. She took it off the hanger and peeled off her wet cold clothes and slipped it on.  
  
Then she crossed the room to the bed and pulled back the sheets.  
  
'Why are they being so nice to me? Why am I lying here in this bed when I only know their names? I'm to tiered to think about this.'  
  
Her eyes shut and she fell asleep.  
  
She dreamed of a familiar flower field she had once seen before. A man she loved but only in a dreams he felt the same way.   
  
He was holding her and telling her all the things she needed to hear.  
  
"Tenchi. Is all that your saying true?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I will always love you." He said inching his face toward hers until she could feel him breathing.  
  
Just as their lips met she woke up.  
  
'Damn it! Why does it always happen right before we kiss?' Ryoko thought as she sat up in bed.   
  
It was already morning and the sun was shinning through a window and lighting up the whole room.   
  
She noticed a dress on the end of her bed. It was a long black strapless dress. She got out of bed and changed before she went down stairs.  
  
"Good morning! I see my old dress fits you. I would have gave you something more comfy but that's all i could find in your size. You must be starving by now! I would have brought you some food last night but when I came up you were already asleep." Bulma said.  
  
Ryoko walked over to the couch where Bulma was sitting and sat down beside her. "It fits great. I am very hungry." Ryoko said with a yawn.  
  
"I'll fix you something to eat soon. Where do you live? If its near by i can have Trunks take you before he goes to work."   
  
"I don't live around here, I don't think I do.... The last thing I remember was being in Washu's lab......" Ryoko sighed it was going to be hard to explain everything to her.  
  
So she started with how she met Tenchi and ended with why she was in Washu's lab that afternoon. But Bulma didn't seem to be surprised by any of this.  
  
"You must be from a different dimension....that's what it sounds like to me...I could be wrong...but your welcome to stay with us until we get it all figured out." Bulma said.  
  
Ryoko thanked her and Bulma started taking about how she was going to take Ryoko shopping for some new clothes.   
  
"You really don't have to......"  
  
"Well you only have that dress and what you were wearing and we don't know how long you are going to be here." Bulma said.   
  
Ryoko knew she wouldn't take no for a answer so she agreed.  
  
Trunks walked in and said good morning. 'She looks great in that dress....I wonder if she has a boyfriend....' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Bulma told him that Ryoko would be staying with them for a little while until she could figure out how to get home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that was a sucky first chapter...I promise the 2nd is WAY better. Pleaz review? For me? Just one review each? It will make me so happy... 


	2. New Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z. Don't sue...pleaz? And if I did own it (which i don't) I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. So Duh! And there is a Ozzy song in this chapter and will probably be in other chapters 2 b/c I love this song..... I will try not to go over board.  
  
Chapter Two: New Things  
  
"Can we go home now???? Please I'm so freaking tiered I could fall asleep right here in the store." Ryoko complained.  
  
"I guess we can...are you sure you have enough clothes? Oh well, I guess if you really feel like going home we can." Bulma said looking at her watch, "its almost time for Trunks to be home anyway."  
  
Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that Ryoko hated shopping or didn't like hanging out with Bulma but it was all 'shop until you drop dead' with Bulma. Ryoko had promised Bulma that she would pay her back when she went back home but Bulma wouldn't hear of it. Ryoko felt funny letting someone she just met buy her things but Bulma had insisted on it.  
  
Bulma strolled into the parking lot while Ryoko struggled to carry all the shopping bags and boxes to the car. 'Why did we buy all this? I'll be going home soon anyway.....'  
  
They drove home in mostly silence every now and then Bulma would make a comment about a hotel or store they passed but Ryoko kept quite.  
  
Bulma helped Ryoko take her stuff up to her room and then they went and sat in the living room for a little while.  
  
Bulma- "*sigh* What are you thinking about?"  
  
Ryoko-"Tenchi...."   
  
'Did I just say that out loud?!' Ryoko thought in alarm.  
  
Bulma-"*girlish giggle* You mentioned him last night. What's the story with him? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Ryoko-"Well *blush* he's not exactly my boyfriend......You see I love him...but there's this other girl-"  
  
Bulma-"Does he not want to be tied down? You seem like a perfectly good person. Any guy would be lucky to have you."  
  
Ryoko-"I'm not sure where he stands on the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing. But like I was saying, her names Ayeka. She's a princess and well....I use to be a space pirate. When I met Tenchi he saw the better in me and encouraged me to change. Ayeka is always trying to get the 'upper hand' with him. At this point I don't know how he feels or who he'll choose..... I know there's not possible way she could love him more than me. I have always loved Tenchi. And he has to know that by now."  
  
Bulma-"Wow. Are you sure he knows how you feel?"  
  
Ryoko-"I have told him many times....before I got here I got the feeling he maybe felt the same but....if I'm gone to long I know Ayeka will use it to her advantage."  
  
Bulma-"My late husband was a prince."  
  
Ryoko-"Really? What happened to him?"  
  
Bulma-"He died fighting the andriods....*tears form in eye* Trunks killed them not to long ago....Things are just now starting to get back to normal."  
  
Ryoko-"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."  
  
Ryoko felt bad for even asking how it happened so she changed the subject.  
  
Ryoko-"I loved that shirt you bought me with the peasant sleeves on them.....you know the black one."  
  
Bulma-"Yeah. I thought that pair of jeans looked great with it. Go put it on."  
  
Ryoko-"Okay."  
  
Ryoko walked up stairs with a smile on her face. 'She's so nice...I'm not sure if I will want to leave here." She thought happily.  
  
She opened the door to her darkened door when a feeling of fear crept up on her. Someone was watching her. Somehow she could just feel it. She pulled back the curtains and looked in the closet and bath room but no one was there. 'hmmmmm...thats strange...maybe I'm just paranoid. I need to stop worrying and change.'  
  
Slipping off her dress she got the same sensation that someone was watching her change. She quickly pulled her shirt on and pulled her jeans up. 'Whats going on with me? There's no one here!' she sighed and walked back down stairs.  
  
*Back to Tenchi's World*  
  
'Ryoko....where are you?! You could have gone anywhere with this old hunk of junk! At least no far.' A young red-headed genius sat in front of the machine she had seen Ryoko be sucked into.   
  
'I go through to much shit with her. Maybe I should just leave her there for a while...well only if she's doing good....what am I saying?! of course she's doing okay! My little Ryoko is very resorcefull! Well.....I take that back...I better check on her.'   
  
She searched for the last place the machine had transported anyone to.   
  
'AH! I have found it! Lets see now......I have to search this whole planet..this could take a while....'   
  
Little puppet A-"You can do it Washu! Your the greatest scientific mind there is!"  
  
Little puppet B-"Yes! You can do it! Come on Washu! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
Puppets in usion-"GO GO WASHU!!!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
Washu-"Of course I can!!!!!! Your right! I am the greatest scientific mind there is! MUHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Washu sat there searching there for hours it seemed. Not seeing any sigh of Ryoko.  
  
'Maybe I have the wrong alternate universe...or wrong planet-Wait there she is! Where is she? Capsule Corps. huh? Well I say she's doing well...she's not dead or anything..yet. Who bought all those clothes? Can she sense me looking at her?'  
  
Washu was so excited about finding her daughter she didn't notice the warning sign flashing at the top of the screen.   
  
'WHAT?!!!! WHERE DID THE PICTURE GO???!!!!! NOOOO!!!! NOW I HAVE TO FIX THIS DAMNED PIECE OF EQUIPMENT!' Washu thought in rage.  
  
Mean while everyone had already eaten lunch and Tenchi was starting to worry about Ryoko. She never missed a meal.  
  
He was outside staring at the stars ub tge sky sky when Ayeka walked up behind him.   
  
Ayeka-"Lord Tenchi, if you stay out here any longer I fear you will catch a cold."  
  
Tenchi-"Oh, hi Lady Ayeka. I didn't hear you. Do you have any idea where Ryoko could have gone to?"  
  
Ayeka-"How would I know where that 'demon' is? Its not like I'm her friend and know where she is all the time. Why do you care? I thought it was a blessing when she didn't show up for lunch or dinner."  
  
Tenchi-"Now Ayeka, Ryoko has been gone for a while and its not like her to be gone for so long. I was just wondering if you knew where she was."  
  
Ayeka-"She does what she wants. *sits down next to Tenchi* Tenchi...I have something to tell you.....I can't hold it in anymore...I love you."  
  
Tenchi-"Really? Ayeka I had no idea you felt this way. I do feel the same way about you. *Looks into her eyes and leans closer to her face*"  
  
Ayeka-"Tenchi-"  
  
He cut her off with a kiss. As the kiss deepened Tenchi put his arms around her. 'This is great! I finally got Tenchi! and that demon can't do anything about it!' Ayeka thought.  
  
A blonde walks up and stares at Tenchi and Ayeka. Her presence went unnoticed of quite a while.  
  
Mihoshi (the blonde)-"Gee. You two are really going at it!"  
  
The two quickly separated and look up at the giggling blonde.  
  
Ayeka-"How long have you been standing there?!"  
  
Mihoshi-"Ah...about 5minutes."  
  
Tenchi-"Its not what it looks like.heehee. Your not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
Mihoshi-"Are you crazy?! Wait until I tell Kyione about this!"  
  
Ayeka-"You better not! I can have you fired!!!! And if you dare tell anyone I will personally make your like a living heck!"  
  
Mihoshi-"No! Please don't do that! I'll keep quite about this! Honest!"  
  
Ayeka-"Good. Now if the two of you will excuse me I have something I have to take care of."  
  
Tenchi stood up and flashed Mihoshi a embarresed smile and started walking to the shrine.  
  
'I hope she doesn't do what she said she would. If I lose my job-hey the lightning bugs are out!!!' Mihoshi thought.  
  
*Back to the Alternate Universe*  
  
Ryoko was now back down stairs talking to Bulma, who was making dinner for them.  
  
Bulma-"I just love that shirt on you!"  
  
Ryoko-"Thanx. Do you need any help?"  
  
Bulma-"No...I'm fine. I'm almost done. Looks like Trunks is home *points to a window* Will you go let him in...I saw his house key before we left this morning."  
  
Ryoko-"Okay."  
  
She got up and opened the door for Trunks.  
  
Trunks-"Hi."  
  
Ryoko-"Hi."  
  
'She looks nice...I wonder how bad I look right now.....hope I don't look to bad.' Trunks thought.  
  
Ryoko smiled at him and they just stood there looking at each other in the doorway. Until Bulma told them to shut the door. Ryoko felt embaressed for staring at him but he was just so nice to look at and she got a funny feeling in her stomach when she looked at him.  
  
Trunks-"So did you two have a nice day?"  
  
Bulma-"We went shopping and ate at this great new rest raunt in the mall. What about you?"  
  
Bulma began carrying stuff to the table.  
  
Trunks-"Same old same old. It seems like nothing ever happens there *sigh*."  
  
Bulma-"Thats how the real world can be at times. I know you would rather be training or something but there's no need for that now that there's peace. Time to eat. Come sit down."  
  
The food was great and Ryoko at it greedily until she had had four plate fulls. Trunks was right there with her eating away.  
  
'Man! She eats as much as me!' Trunks thought.  
  
Bulma was very pleased that Ryoko seemed to like the food.  
  
Bulma-"I have a head-ache. Trunks do you mind clearing the table, I'm going to bed a little early tonight."  
  
Trunks-"Okay. *concerned look* Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma-"I'm fine. I'm just sleepy."  
  
She left the two to themselves and went to her room. Ryoko helped Trunks clear the table off and load the dish washer.  
  
Trunks-"Thanks for your help."  
  
Ryoko-"No problem. Its the least I could do for your kindness. Who knows where I would be if you hadn't picked me up and taken me back here."  
  
Trunks-"I was just doing what was right. Do you want to go sit out side for a while? The view of the stars here is very nice."  
  
Ryoko-"Sure."  
  
They walked outside and he turned on the porch lights and the radio. Ryoko sat down in a lawn chair and Trunks seated himself by her.  
  
Ryoko didn't know who it was on the radio but she liked the voise and the constant flow of the music.  
  
Ryoko-"Who is this?"  
  
Trunks-"Ozzy. This song is called I Just Want You."  
  
Song:  
  
There are no unlockable doors  
  
There are not unwinnable wars  
  
There are no unrightable  
  
Wrongs or unsingable songs  
  
There are no unbeatable odds  
  
There are no believable gods  
  
There are not unnameble names,  
  
Shall I say it again, yeah  
  
There are no impossible dreams  
  
There are no invisible seams   
  
Each night when the day is   
  
Through, I don't ask much  
  
I just want you  
  
I just want you  
  
Ryoko-"I love this song!"  
  
Trunks-"I have the cd. Its called Ozzmosis. If you like this I know you'll like his other songs."  
  
Ryoko-"Cool...there's something about his voise....I just can't put my figure on it..."  
  
Trunks-"It has that effect on you at first. All of his songs will do that to you. He lived such a hard life at fist and he uses his own expirences to write his music. His music comes from the heart...that might be one of the reasons it has that effect...its just so realistic."  
  
Ryoko liked to hear Trunks talk so pasionatly about things. She barely knew him and she was already falling for him. She wanted to truly get to know him to see what he was really like. She wanted to give his personality justice before she fell for him but she wasn't sure if she could.  
  
They talked for hours and before they knew it it was already two in the morning.  
  
Trunks-"Whoa... Its late. I have to get up for work in about four hours."  
  
Ryoko-"*sad expression* Yeah... I guess it is getting late."  
  
Trunks-"I know we just met but...."  
  
Ryoko-"But what?"  
  
Trunks-"I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out sometime...like maybe tomorrow night. There's going to be this great carnival and I was wondering if you would like to go.....*nervous look*"  
  
Ryoko-"*blush* Why would you want to take me out? *blush*"  
  
Trunks-"I think your a great person...from everything we talked about you seem like the kind of person I would be interested in... you don't have to say yes but I think you would have fun if you said yes."  
  
Ryoko-"*thoughtful look* I don't know.....I really like you...but...."  
  
Trunks-"But what?"  
  
Ryoko-"Never mind. I would love to go to the carnival with you."  
  
Trunks-"Great."  
  
He got up and turned off the radio. Ryoko got up and started for the door. Trunks followed close behind her.   
  
The lights were out in the house so Trunks had to feel his way to the light switch. Once the lights were on he walked Ryoko up to her room.  
  
They paused at her door.  
  
Ryoko-"Good night Trunks."  
  
Trunks-"Good night Ryoko."  
  
He leaned toward her face without realizing it and their lips touched. 


	3. Now and Then

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Leave me alone!  
  
Something To Hold Onto  
  
Chapter Three: Now and Then  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe what just happened- Trunks had kissed her.  
  
Ryoko-'Was that for real? I can't believe he just kissed me. Am I happy about this? Yes. I am. Why shouldn't't't I be? Just because I love Tenchi doesn't mean I can't be happy with someone else. Wait. Do I really love Tenchi? If I do, then why? Why do I love him? I just don't know anymore. Maybe I should sleep on it- I need a bath.'  
  
She walked across the room to the bathroom. Again she got the sensation she was being watched. She ignored the feeling and began removing her clothes and found some bubble bath.  
  
Ryoko-'I could really use a nice hot bubble bath.'  
  
She filled the tub with bubbles and hot steamy water and carefully climbed in. It burnt her soft sensitive skin, but she didn't care. It felt so good. She let her mind wonder to the kiss again and drifted off into deep thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trunks walked back to his room with a smile on his face.   
  
Trunks-'I can't believe I just did that! And she kissed me back! Wow. Can this be what it feels like to be in love. NO. It can't be. Its WAY to soon...but still I can't shake the feeling that I might be falling for her. Oh well *yawn* I need some sleep- yes sleep. Thats what I need.'  
  
He walked into his room and changed into a a loose t-shirt and black pajama pants. The sensation came to him as it did to Ryoko. He felt someone watching him. But he sensed no ki.   
  
Trunks-'Must be my imagination...I need to rest. I'll talk to Ryoko in the morning.'  
  
Trunks pulled back his covers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu watched as Ryoko kissed this stranger. She was shocked at this because Ryoko loved Tenchi.   
  
Washu-'How can this be?! She loves Tenchi- doesn't she? Oh well, I need to do some investigating on this guy. Just to make sure hes good enough for my little Ryoko. Maybe if hes good to her I'll let her stay there with him for a little while.'  
  
She punched a few keys and created two screens. One for Ryoko and one for Trunks. Now all she needed was some coffee.  
  
Tenchi walked into Washu's lab.  
  
Tenchi-"Little Washu do you know where Ryoko- whats that *points to screen*?"  
  
Washu-"It's Ryoko...Shes in a different dimension. Don't worry. Oh and you can't tell anyone."  
  
Tenchi-"Why?"  
  
Washu-"Because I have no way of gettin her back yet. And I don't know if I want to bring her back."  
  
Tenchi-"WHAT?! Washu shes your daughter! You have to bring her back."  
  
Washu-"Tenchi I know this is going to be hard for you but...shes found someone else. Why where you looking for her anyway?"  
  
Tenchi-"Well.....I was going to tell her I made my decision. I choose Ayeka."  
  
Washu-"Then why do you care if she comes back or not?"  
  
Tenchi-"I don't know..I guess if shes happy we should let her stay there."  
  
Washu-"My point exactly. Now do you think you could maybe get me a cup of coffee? Please? I'll be your best friend."  
  
Tenchi-"Sure."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
Tenchi-'I have to get Ryoko back...But how? Wait a minute! I chose Ayeka. I have to stick with my decision. But then why am I jealous? Because I deserve her. Not some guy she just met *angry look*. I have to get her back.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryoko woke up the next morning to find the fire place lit and Trunks sitting at the end of her bed. He had heard her talk in her sleep. He wasn't sure what she had been saying but he had heard his name somewhere in the jumble of words.  
  
Ryoko-"I thought you had work."  
  
Trunks-"I called in sick because I wanted to spend the whole day with you. How did you sleep?"  
  
Ryoko-"Okay I guess.*happy look* That's so sweet! What are we going to do today?"  
  
Trunks-"I'm going to let that be a surprise."  
  
She motioned for him to come and sit beside her. He smile and did like she wanted him to.  
  
Ryoko-"Did your mom mind you taking off work?"  
  
Trunks-"She doesn't know- she went out for the day."  
  
Ryoko-"*worried look* We need to talk. I really really like you but I have to tell you that I think I'm still in love with Tenchi. I devoted so much of my life to him and I can't just forget about him and I don't want to just string you along without you knowing that theres a chance I won't feel the same way you might feel about me one day."  
  
Trunks-"I understand *sad look* but I feel like your worth trying to win over. Will you give me a chance? Please?"  
  
Ryoko kissed him. This time the kiss wasn't awkward, it was relaxed. Like it was just natural for them to kiss.   
  
Trunks broke the kiss and told her it was going to be very cold that day and she that needed to dress warm. She nodded and he left so she could change.  
  
She looked through her new clothes and chose hip hugger jeans and a long sleeved warm winter shirt. It was black with a dragonfly made of sparkles on it. She chose some black boots and took one last look in the mirror before hurrying down stairs.  
  
Ryoko-"So are you going to tell me what we're doing to day? Or do I just go with the flow?"  
  
Trunks turned and looked at Ryoko. She looked great.   
  
Trunks-"Just go with the flow. I promise you won't regret it."  
  
He led her outside to his car. He was very polite and opened the door for her. She gave him a smile a sat down.  
  
Ryoko-'Hes trying so hard. Why though? Am I really worth it? Oh well its his choice.'  
  
Trunks-"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
Ryoko-"I really don't care. Whatever you feel like."  
  
Trunks-"How do you feel about breakfast burritos?"  
  
Ryoko-"Sounds good to me."  
  
They went to a drive through and got lots and lots of breakfast burritos and sat and talked for a   
  
while.  
  
Ryoko-"So what exactly does your company do?"  
  
Trunks-"My grandfather created these capsules that could hold a great deal of things. Like houses,cars,etc. I'm president there. Do you have a job in your dimension?"  
  
Ryoko-"Nope. Unless space pirating is a job."  
  
Trunks-"What's your family like?"  
  
Ryoko-"My mom is crazy and I never knew my dad (I'm changing it so she has a dad. So deal with it). I have a older brother. Somewhere...I never knew him. But I had a few friends that were like family to me. For example Kiyone and Mihoshi. I have never told them this but they are like sisters to me. We never really bonded but....its hard to explain. Its like we are connected somehow."  
  
Trunks-"I don't have any brothers or sisters. My dad died when I was little so I never really knew him."  
  
Ryoko-"I'm sorry."  
  
Trunks-"*avoids subject* Anything you want to see?"  
  
Ryoko-"How about a movie or we could just go hang out at the mall."  
  
Trunks-"Theres a theater in the mall. We can do both."  
  
After their breakfast they went to the mall to see what was playing.  
  
Ryoko-"I want to see something scary."  
  
Trunks-"Okay...Lets see. Oh heres one. It's suppose to be about a group of kids that get trapped in a haunted house and are murdered one by one."  
  
Ryoko-"As long as its suppose to be scary."  
  
Trunks bought the tickets but the movie didn't start until noon and it was eleven then.  
  
Ryoko-"Lets window shop until its time for the movie."  
  
Trunks-"Okay."  
  
They headed off into the crowded mall hand-in-hand.  
  
Ryoko-"Oh! Look at that Necklace! Its so pretty!"  
  
Trunks-"Where?"  
  
Ryoko-"There."  
  
It was a red Jewel type thing on a silver chain. He looked at it for a moment and secretly decided he would come back the next day and buy it for her.  
  
Trunks-"The movie is about to start. We better hurry." 


End file.
